Oliver's Delight
by patricia51
Summary: Oliver is having the time of his life. The fourth of my ficlets about Oliver. This one takes place not too long after "Oliver's Present". Not a Liley story but bits of it included of course. Rated M for sexual content.


Oliver's Delightbypatricia51

(Here we go again. This is the fourth of my ficlets about Oliver. This one takes place not too long after "Oliver's Present"". Not a Liley story but bits of it included of course.)

Oliver Oken was enthralled. And who in his position wouldn't be? Especially a teenaged male who had just recently finally experienced sex for the first time. Real sex, not his imagination or his own fist but with a genuine real live girl. It had been Joannie's first time too. Amazingly, the usually self-assured, even brassy roller hockey princess had proved to be just as shy anyone else when it really came down to doing "it" for real.

That had been great, fantastic, amazing. Both times. But what was happening to him now was so unbelievably erotic that it dwarfed that day.

Miley Stewart, the Miley of his wet dreams for years was kneeling on the edge of his bed. The silk nightie she was wearing was so filmy that he could see her breasts gently swaying through the fabric, see the perfection of the hard pink tips, even the hint of the brown triangle between her legs. She knelt there, looking at him with an expression of near desperate adoration.

"Oh Oliver, I've wanted this for so long," she breathed in a husky voice. She leaned forward, bracing herself on her hands and kissed him. Her mouth was a sweet as he had always dreamed it would be. Then she lowered her head and her lips marched down his body, producing chills and Goosebumps. But those were as nothing at all when her long hair spread over his stomach and her mouth closed on him.

"Sweet niblets," he groaned.

"Hey now! Oliver you PROMISED! No starting without me!" the familiar voice of Lilly Truscott rang out from the bedroom door.

Somehow Oliver managed to wrench his attention from what Miley was doing to him, at least for a moment. His eyes felt like they were already glazing over and he couldn't muffled a groan of pleasure. Then his eyes focused on Lilly and opened wide.

His very oldest friend was wearing jeans. But instead of the comfortable, loose fitting ones she normally was at home in, these looked to be spray-painted on they were so tight. Tight everywhere except in the very front, where the snap was undone and the zipper slid down far enough that Oliver could see that the surfer girl apparently had dispensed with panties.

And if Miley's breasts had been a mystery to be glimpsed through her nightie than Lilly's were anything but mysterious. Above her waist Lilly wore nothing. Her firm small rounded orbs jutted proudly, the brown points as hard as stone.

Miley sat back on her legs, replacing her mouth with her hand. "Oh Lilly, I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. I just couldn't resist."

"I understand Miley," Lilly reassured her friend. "After all, this is Oliver we're talking about. I can't blame you for not being able to resist."

"Well, we can share him," suggested Miley. "After all he IS man enough for both of us."

Oliver smiled, then gasped as the pair of lovely girls fell on him like two starving lionesses. They kissed and nibbled all over him before taking their turns.

Lilly was first. Her jeans were gone now and she straddled him, lowering herself onto him. Her eyes were closed and a dreamy smile stayed on her face. She played with her breasts as she rode him, bouncing up and down with wild abandon. Oliver gripped her hips, pulling her down each time as he thrust up. She finally wailed and fell off him when her tidal wave carried her away.

Then it was Miley's turn. She knelt on her hands and knees, wiggling her tight taut bottom at him. Taking her hips in a firm grip he entered her, to sounds of great appreciation and near awe at his love-making abilities. He went on and on, truiggering repeated orgasms in Miley. Finally, certain that both females were satiated; he gave a great cry and exploded himself.

As he nestled between the two warm and exhausted girls a strange sound intruded. He tried to ignore it but it persisted and indeed became louder. Finally he disengaged himself from Miley and Lilly and listened. Then his eyes opened.

"Oliver, are you okay?" the voice came through the bedroom door his mother was rapping on. "Oliver?"

"What is it Mom?"

"I heard you yell out. Is everything alright?"

"Just a dream, Mom," Oliver replied with a sigh.

"Oh dear, I hope it wasn't a nightmare."

"Well, it could have ended a bit better," Oliver called and then mumbled under his breath "It could have started over again." He raised his voice again. "But I'm okay Mom."

"Oaky good. Go back to sleep."

"Wow," Oliver thought as he stretched, then put his hands behind his head and grinned. "That was an amazing one. I'll have to see what happens if I eat FOUR bowls of Pistachio Almond ice cream. If that's the key to dreams like that one, well, WOW." He plumped the pillow under his head and in minutes his snores filled the room again.

On the other side of town Lilly Truscott sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide open with a look of panic in them. She looked frantically around the room, calming as she recognized the familiar furnishings of her own bedroom. She sighed.

"What is it Lilly?" came a soft, sleepy voice from beside her.

"Nothing Miley," the surfer girl replied. She bent over and kissed her girlfriend. "Go back to sleep."

Miley mumbled something and rolled onto her side. Lilly looked down at her. The moonlight was soft on the brunette's body, hiding parts of her body and illuminating other ones. She was so beautiful. Lilly smiled. And she was all hers. She snuggled down beside her lover, wrapping one arm around Miley and squirming next to her. She buried her face in the other girl's hair, inhaling the scent of it and the scent of their love-making from earlier. As she dropped back off to sleep a thought crossed her mind.

"Oliver has GOT to stop involving us in his dreams!"

(The End) 


End file.
